


HAVE YOU SEEN ME ?

by toni_of_the_trees



Category: Brownham - Fandom, Hannibal (TV), hannigram - Fandom
Genre: Attatching to Abductor, Guilty Matthew makes us sad, Hannigram/Brownham, Hydryphobic warning, M/M, Matthew is enamoured by Will, Puppies, Slight brutality, Will is kidnapped, Yes puppies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toni_of_the_trees/pseuds/toni_of_the_trees
Summary: Will is abducted from his bed in the middle of the night, his best friend/room mate Beverly is more concerned than anyone else in the world for his safety. An enamored psychologist spots the pleading ad while shopping and decides to help the young woman find her young friend. 
Is he really helping her, or himself?





	1. Like an Angel

Will trembled in the metal chair he was bound to, the blindfold over his eyes let no light through to his vision as he shivered in the cold strange place. His naked feet felt numb on the freezing wet cement beneath them. He tried to call for help again, his voice croaking through his shout as his throat began to burn from overuse. 

"HELP!!!! Can anybody HEAR ME-?!?!!" He whimpered between his screams, pausing to wait for any kind of response. His bare chest heaved painful breaths as he shifted in the seat, barely able to move at all against the tight ropes that dug and twisted into his skin. He tugged at his wrists behind his back through the metal chair's bars. Will gasped when he heard a loud grinding noise from somewhere in the room. 

"Wh-what's that?" Will shuddered, afraid of the possibilities. The noise happened again, echoing in what Will assumed must be an empty large room judging from the loud resonating sound. He tensed upright and tried to contain his shaking, listening carefully now as he blindly followed the tapping footsteps that circled him. "What do you want...?" Will choked, voice raspy and weak. "You really should stop screaming. No one can hear you from down here. I'd hate for you to damage your voice anymore." 

"F-figured I'd give it a shot." Will huffed a shaken sarcastic laugh to cloak his fear. "Well. Seeing as I don't plan on letting you outta here anytime soon...we could do without this now." Will flinched when a hard hand grabbed his jaw, another yanking the blindfold from his eyes. He cracked his lids open to adjust to the dark room, only a single lamp hanging from the ceiling barely dim to shadow the medium basement. The walls were solid stone except for a large metal door that looked thick enough to stop a warhead. He noted a rutty looking twin sized bed in the corner, a few pillows and a thick blanket tossed on it as the mattress lay on the floor without any rails. He blinked a few times to look up at his abductor.

"My name's Matthew. What's yours, gorgeous?" The tall pale man was built, very fit as his shirt was unbuttoned all the way to reveal solid rock hard abs and a chiseled chest, slick with sweat after having hauled Will from the car trunk down to the secluded room below ground. Will swallowed hard and fretted to avoid eye contact with him, not answering his question. He looked down at the wet ground between his feet, glancing up at the dripping pipes above, leaking sparsely in scattered areas. 

Matthew suddenly grabbed a fist full of Wills curls, yanking his head back to force him to look into his eyes. "What's-you're-name- gorgeous?" His voice was stern now. "W-Will..." he stammered, straining as his exposed neck bobbed through a gulp. "Will. Cute." Matthew smirked and pecked a quick kiss to the boys cheek, chuckling as Will yanked away from the touch. "Well, Will, sorry to have swooped you from your bed in the middle of the night, but my goodness you should see yourself sleep-" Matthew covered his mouth and groaned as he rolled his eyes. "-like an angel. I had to have you." He smiled at the bound young man before him, biting his lip.

Will stared at him with wild blue eyes that seemed to fill with a new found terror as he got an idea of how the abduction was going to play out now. His teeth chattered behind his tight closed lips as he blinked a few times, still keeping his eyes on Matthew. "P-please...just let me go..I..I swear I won't tell anyone. I-I don't even know where I am, please-" "Ah-ah. Don't, degrade yourself like that, sweetheart. You know better than that. You've seen my face and know my name. You're smarter than that. Now- what I do wonder now...is where to start." 

\---

Hannibal stopped in the middle of the bustling market, stepping over as he spotted a fresh sheet of paper amongst a flurry of want ads and room mate searchings'. He pulled the stapled paper from the wooden pole and eyed it curiously. The big bold black printed ink reading 'HAVE YOU SEEN ME' above a black and white photo of a gorgeous young man, soft curls draped around his clear angel-like face, and eyes bright enough to show they had to be blue as the sky, even in a granite photo. The sharp wide grin on his face revealed perfect pearly white teeth along with pointed mesmerizing canines. He was looking off at something outside of the cameras view that must have brought that wild young smile to his face. 

Under the picture was the details of the boys disappearance: 

{ Will Graham, Male, 23 years old, missing since 11/15/16, Last seen at his home in bed, vanished over night, believed to be in danger }  
Then several emergency service contact numbers as well as a females name and personal cell phone number. 

Beverly Katz.

Hannibal stared at the beautiful boys photo and pulled out his cell, saving the name and number to his contacts and closing it before he feld the paper in half so he could place it in his pocket.

___

He went about his shopping with a little more pace now as he felt eager to meet the girl.


	2. Beef Jerky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew questions Will out of curiosity. Beef Jerky is the only thing he decides to feed the young man during his captivity, along with skeptical glasses of water every night.

Will groaned as he woke up tied to a wet metal pipe. It had been a week now, Matthew hadn't done anything but talk to him now and then, feeding him scraps of beef jerky and a glass of water at the end of each day. He would drug the water so Will went limp in the binds, making it easy for him to transfer the boy to the mattress. Making sure he was secured tight he'd wrap a thick rope several times around the pipe that ran from the ceiling to the ground beside the bed. 

He startled and squinted awake when he noticed Matthew was in the room with him, sitting in the chair as he cut an apple in his hands with a short silver knife. "Good afternoon, sunshine." He smiled over at Will, who strained against the ropes as he failed to sit up.

"A-afternoon?..." Will coughed dryly, wishing the glass of water from the night before wasn't so counterproductive. He knew it was drugged, but also knew it was the only hydration he was given other than the dripping pipes that were likely riddled with who knows what kind of germs.

"Yep, you slept pretty hard, couldn't muster myself to wake ya any earlier you're just too darn precious. Did you know you drool in your sleep?" He took a bite of his sliced apple with a smile. "I would assume that might have something to do with being drugged over night, eh?" Will scoffed when Matthew blinked at him, slightly shocked the boy was aware of the tainted water. Then he smirked.

"Mm, clever boy. Nice survival skills, kinda hot." Matthew stood now, stepping over to loom above Will on the grounded mattress. Will tensed up, gazing up at the man as nerves shot throughout his body. "Tell me babe...and be honest, because I'll know if you're lying. I don't like liars, so, tread lightly." Matthew couched down beside him, smiling as he dragged the knife lightly over Wills bare stomach. 

"Are you afraid of me?" Will stared for a moment, stomach tense and shaking to avoid breathing up into the blade. Then nodded twice. "Hm..I believe that. Next, is there anyone looking for you?" Matthew danced the blade against his skin as he quirked his head curiously. Will looked at him, then away with a shrug. "Ah- that, I don't believe is an honest answer." He pressed the tip and nicked a small cut into his hipbone, drawing a surprised yelp from the boy. "I-I don't know! My room mate might!" He shouted, praying Matthew wouldn't go further. "Mmkay..roommate chick cares about ya huh? I'd figured as much." Will furrowed his brow in horror that the man knew about Beverley at all, worry filling his gut for her safety now. 

"Well. Thanks for the honesty cute stuff. One last question though." He stood, gazing down at Will who tried to hide his face against the pillow, responding with a weak grunt. "Ya like dogs?" Will turned to look at him now, confusion and interest suddenly flooding his bright blue eyes. Matthew smiled at the unspoken answer. "Be a good boy and I'll let ya meet my dog soon." He leaned down to force a quick kiss to Will's soft chocolate curls, then left, locking the heavy door behind him.

Will huffed and stared at the dangling lamp that flickered now and then. He closed his eyes, imagining what Beverly could possibly be going through, likely losing her mind and running all over the city forcing fliers and photos into strangers hands. He knew she would do everything in her power to try and find him. Hopefully not too late.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...my chapters are short af cause I'm nervous, hush.


	3. Bath Tub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal meets Beverly so they can talk about Will's situation.
> 
> Meanwhile, Will tries to keep the captivity to a calm demeanor, but oversteps once-
> 
> turning into a mistake.

Hannibal waited at the coffee shop Beverly had asked him to meet her at early in the day. He sipped on the latte and glanced at his watch,  
then caught sight of a young woman trotting across the street with a book bag bouncing from her shoulder and phone in hand. When his  
own cell beeped, he looked down at it and saw Beverly text him that she was there, carrying book bag. Standing up from his seat he waved  
a hand at her when she entered, catching her attention instantly. 

Beverly hurried over, quickly shaking his hand as she introduced herself. "Pleasure to meet you Ms. Katz, of course despite the circumstances."  
Hannibal said with a gentle smile, gesturing her to take a seat across from him at the table. "So you, you think you can help me find Will? Faster  
than the FBI?" "I won't bad-mouth their hard work, but to be completely honest they often don't use all of their resources properly when it comes  
to missing male adults that have only been absent for a week." Beverly frowned and nodded in understanding.

"Kay..well, what do you need to know to help me?" She asked, pulling a pile of papers from the bag and dropping them to the table beside his  
coffee. Hannibal raised an eyebrow at the messy pile, then reached a hand out to push one sheet from atop a shiny colour photo. 

"May I?" "Go at it, this is just- a bunch of whatever I could muster up that I can only hope will help." She frowned as the foreign man   
took the photo of Will from the pile, feeling an ache in her stomach growing.

Hannibal examined the picture, confirming the bright blue globes for eyes that seemed to bore into him above a glowing grin,   
his cheeks rose red as he held a pitcher of beer in hand. 

"He's a beautiful boy. How long have you two been together?"

"Oh, no, he's my best friend, slash room mate, about five years now. Um, I'm sure you already know all the basic stuff like his age and all  
from the fliers, but he's...he's a very shy thing. He doesn't really talk to strangers and even hates making eye contact with anyone for more  
than a few seconds. Will, is a little bit on the spectrum if you know what that means. What am I saying, of course you do, Doctor. Anyway, he's  
smart as a whip though, he can almost read a person like a book within four minutes of talking to them. He still wouldn't ever take any risks if  
he felt uncomfortable abound them. That's why I think someone broke in and took him in his sleep, he never locks the living room window  
because he sweats like crazy and needs the cool air sometimes. I think-" 

She stopped her quick speedy speech when Hannibal raised a hand to calm her, placing it on her own as she realized she was trembling  
through her words. "It's okay Beverly..try and ease your nerves, just show me what you've got in these papers and I'll listen. There's no reason  
to rush through the details when we need them in order to find dear Will, understand?" She let out a long breath and nodded, blinking away a  
tear from her eye. 

"Thank you..for helping..." 

...

Will jerked awake when Matthew kicked the mattress. "Wakey wakey. It's almost ten pm baby doll." He eyed the young man that groaned  
and twisted in the bed, pulling on the ropes around his wrist to try and turn away from his abductor. "Aw don't be like that sweetie. I didn't  
mean to hurt ya last night...I had a bad day-I feel terrible. Let me see." He couched beside the bed, placing one knee beside Wills back as he  
forced the young man to turn his face toward him. Will winced as Matthew frowned at the black eye. 

"I'm sorry I hit ya...want me to kiss it better?" Matthew smiled brushing Wills curls back with one hand. Will spat in his face, snarling when  
he snagged his hair roughly in response. "Heh. Now THAT, that you're gonna wish you hadn't done." Matthew said with a new venom on his tone. 

Next thing Will knew he was being dragged up stairs without an ounce of grace, his bound wrists tearing against the ropes with the violent pull  
as he shouted and kicked at the air. He yelped when Matthew kicked a door open and threw him in with force. Will grunted when he rolled and  
slammed into a bathtub. Matthew furiously grabbed him by the hair, then he was suddenly plunged face down into the tub of cold water. 

He struggled and writhed beneath the mans strong hand, water splashing everywhere. The frenzied water flooded the floor, making Wills  
fumbling feet slip and slide around the tiles. Matthew snatched the hair back up, removing the boy's head from the water for a moment as  
he choked and gasped on the fluid. "MATT-!!!" Will managed half the name before he was submerged again, beginning to flail and kick his  
legs again as the water filled his nostrils. His muffled screams did nothing for Matthews sympathy.

When Wills struggle slowed, his knees dropped to the tile with two wet thumps. Matthew pulled the boy from the tub and laid him flat on  
his back, then landed one swift fist to his chest. A surge of water erupted from Wills mouth into the air, choking on burning gasps as he turned  
on his side to puke the rest of the liquid from his lungs. 

"Now, if you don't like a wet surprise, don't do that to others. If I want you to spit on me I'll ask, like a gentleman." Matthew picked Will up and  
walked him back into the hallway and down the stairs to the basement, the young mans feet dragging and thumping down each step as he  
panted and wheezed. He sat him in the chair and adjusted the ropes on his wrist to pin them behind his back. Will groaned and coughed,  
head hanging low as his hair dripped water onto his shorts. 

"You're sleeping here tonight."


	4. Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthew finally lets Will meet his dog,
> 
> meanwhile, Hannibal is positive he's spotted the boy's abductor.

Hannibal sat in his study, going through all the copies of paperwork Beverly had made for him. Most recent emails, planners, Facebook   
posts and photos all leading up to the boys disappearance, well organized and printed by the very determined young woman. After   
abandoning the many posts that features pictures of dogs and his days of volunteering at shelters, etc, he paused on the coloured   
photo he first looked at in the cafe. 

He marveled at the beautiful boys face, taking in the features that seemed boyish yet somewhat feminine. The pitcher of beer in his   
hand was half full, and a few people in the background sitting at a bar all had backs turned to the camera. All except one. Hannibal   
memorized the strangers face, his youthful masculine details showed slightly blurred as he turned his head over his shoulder, eyes   
directly on Will's curly hair. 

Pulling out his phone quickly he texted Beverly, asking her when the photo had been taken. (I think like two days before he went missing.   
Let me check my Facebook.) He then sent a message requesting she send him all the photos that had been taken that night. She confirmed   
it was two days before and sent him a large amount of attachments. 

Just as Hannibal had felt in his gut, he spotted the stranger watching Will in three other photos at a distance. 

\---

The hanging lamp began its regular rounds of flickering, changing the barely cast shadows around the dark room in scattered patterns.   
Will sighed and closed his eyes again, keeping his tired head hanging down as his arms strained backwards behind him in the chair, his   
limp muscles giving up on staying upright anymore. His hair was dried and disheveled, falling over his eyes toward the damp ground below. 

He stifled an escaped sob as he thought of Beverly and his dogs back at their one bedroom rental home. He imagined his cozy   
living room/bedroom set up that he insisted on so Beverly would take the bedroom so many years ago. The way she would always   
complain about him leaving the window open during the winters and wasting firewood in the fireplace to keep the dogs warm while he   
enjoyed the cold air. Her tasty granola treats she would make him, he could almost taste it behind his dry starving lips.

His thoughts shattered and the desperate imagination of food dissolved immediately as the metal door slid open suddenly. Eyes wide with   
shock, he almost stood but failed as the chair threatened to tip with his bound ankles. A black and white husky pup trotted into the room,   
sniffing around for a moment before hurrying over to Will's feet.

"H-hey, hey lil buddy, hi...what's you're name??" Will cracked a sad smile, the feeling was strange on his lips since he hadn't smiled in   
what felt like forever. The puppy sniffed and waggled around his shins, hopping up in attempt to reach his painfully crouched position   
as he wanted kisses from the animal desperately. 

"His name's Frost..." Matthew mumbled as he stepped in the room with a large bag of dog food and two silver bowls in his arms. "F-frost,   
that's...a good name, Frost...good boy Frost.." Wills voice seemed to slur a bit as he tried to give the pup attention. Matthew eyes him for a   
moment then sat the bowls by the bed along with the bag of dry dog food, pouring a half bowl. 

"Before I let you play with him, I gotta have a bit of a chat with ya kiddo." Matthew crouched down in front of him, looking up into his tired   
eyes, almost broken looking from malnutrition and lack of daylight as well as proper sleep that wasn't drug induced. Will blinked at him   
with heavy lids, waiting for the conversation to begin. "So...about this lady friend of yours-" He reached in his back pocket and unfeld a   
sheet of paper, holding it out for Will to see. Will's eyes widened at the 'HAVE YOU SEEN ME' ad with his face plastered on it. He didn't know   
if he felt relief or fear flooding through his veins. On one hand he was being searched for, on the other, Matthew probably- no, definitely   
didn't like it. Will gulped at the thought of Beverly being in dangers way now. 

"Yeah, she picked a pretty darn good picture of you. Shame all them are in black and white, I'd have liked a colour print for my wallet. She's   
got these all over the damn place it's wild. I first spotted one at the gas station, then started seeing them everywhere I went. I even-"   
"Is it..Christmas yet?" Will interrupted with a croak. Matthew paused and squinted at the young man. "Sorry, love?" "I-is...it Christmas...?   
Or did it pass already...I don't know how long I've been here. D-don't really have a clock down here." Will smiled weakly at him with a huff.   
Matthew stared into the blue globes that suddenly looked so much more complacent yet broken at the same time. He frowned and looked   
down at Frost, petting his soft fur before he picked him up and sat the pup on Will's lap. 

Will chuckled with a cough when the animal started licking and nuzzling his chin, little paws digging into his bare chest as it insisted   
on the flurry of kisses. Matthew's eyes stared at the ground as he stayed crouched in front of his abductee. "...tomorrow is Christmas."   
He said as he stood now, watching the dog yap and curl into a ball on the dirty basketball shorts against Will's thighs. Will looked at   
Matthew with a sad face that suddenly broke his heart into a hundred pieces, the basically puppy dog eyes heavy with a hint of accepted   
fate on his blank mind. "Merry Christmas eve then, Matthew.." Will said, almost a whisper as he looked down at the resting pup. 

Matthew stared at him for a few seconds before leaving the room. He returned and politley asked Will to drink the drugged water.   
Will obliged and after a few minutes fell limp in the chair. 

...

**Author's Note:**

> *scrunches eyebrows*


End file.
